Fire damage
Fire damage, in terms of the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, is an elemental or magical type of damage that circumvents any physical resistances. Gameplay * Elemental and magical fire damage are handled separately, and not all spells and items cover both. * Resistances greater than 100% will heal the affected creatures, rather than harming them. Protection from fire Through the use of certain spells, items or abilities, it is possible to reduce the amount of damage, afflicted by fire. Temporary Spells … incomplete! Items Equipment These items will provide elemental fire resistance as long as they are equipped. Any equipment that also resists magical fire is maked with M''. '… incomplete!' Permanent/Innate Some characters start with, or can gain resistance to fire with no equipment or magic required. *Haer'Dalis has 25% natural fire resistance as a tiefling. *Gorion's Ward can get a permanent 20% resistance to fire, cold, and electricity from the Test of Pride. *Cavaliers have 20% resistance to fire innately. *Druids get resistance to fire, cold, and electricity at certain high levels. 10% at level 18, 20% at level 21, and finally 30% at level 24 (total, not cumulative). *Dragon Disciples gain 25% fire resistance every 4 levels, up to 100% at level 16. Damage from fire Many spells are based on fire, as well as some abilities, and items may deal bonus or even pure fire damage. Spells Due to their purpose of healing and supporting, the arsenal of fire-based spells is much smaller for priests than for wizards. ; Elemental * Burning Hands * Chromatic Orb * Agannazar's Scorcher * Flame Blade * Fireball * Flame Arrow * Flame Strike ; Magical ; Elemental and magical '… incomplete!' Items Regular weapons with fire damage, besides ammunition for bows, weren't introduced until ''Baldur's Gate II. ; Elemental * Arrow of Detonation * Arrow of Fire * Club of Detonation * Dagger of the Star * Firetooth (dagger) * Flail of Ages * Flame Blade (item) (summoned by the spell of the same name) * Oil of Fiery Burning * Potion of Explosions * Potion of Fire Breath * Stonefire * Sunstone Bullet * The One Gift Lost * Wand of Fire * Wand of the Heavens ; Magical ; Elemental and magical … incomplete! Abilities … ; Elemental ; Magical ; Elemental and magical … incomplete! Creatures, protected from fire Some creatures have a natural resistance against fire damage, some have special items equipped that protect them. ; Elemental * Balthazar's Solar Stance protects him completely from elemental fire damage. * Dradeel is able to cast a spell that produces a weapon, giving him 50% fire resistance. * Drizzt Do'Urden's Icingdeath gives him 50% resistance against fire damage. * Xan's Moonblade protects him at 50%, if it's the active weapon. ; Magical * Abazigal can cast Armor of Faith with 25% resistance against magical fire. ; Elemental and magical * Chromatic Demon: the fiend at Watcher's Keep has 100% resistance against both types in its Tanar'ri and Elemental Air forms and as Shambling Mound, but 0% as Ice Golem. … incomplete! Creatures, dealing fire damage There's is a number of creatures that always or by will are able to deal fire damage, either naturally, via spells or through special items in their equipment. ; Elemental * Cambion: summoned by Amelyssan, this fiend will carry a two-hander that deals fire damage. * Demon Knight: the usurper of Durlag's Tower likes to throw Fireballs. * Duke Eltan will cast a Flame Strike if insulted. * Gatewarden: the guard of Candlekeep can be provoked into using a Flame Strike. * Kobold Commandos always have a limited number of Arrows of Fire. * Mirror Fiend: the (optional) final opponents in Durlag's Tower also like Fireballs. * Phoenix Guards: the summoned foes at the Nashkel cemetery will throw around Fireballs. They are also in possession of Arrows of Fire and Flaming Swords. * Ratchild carries some Arrows of Fire, though he prefers to cast spells rather than shoot. * Shandalar might use a Fireball. * Winski Perorate is able to cast a Flame Strike. ; Magical ; Elemental and magical … incomplete! Category:Elemental damage Category:Magical damage Category:Fire damage